


Freezeframe

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Hiking, Kissing, M/M, Nature, Photography, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Any picture is worth a thousand words, but a photograph of the one you love is more precious than a thousand rubies.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Josh Kiszka
Kudos: 7





	Freezeframe

**Author's Note:**

> Author (As known on Various sites): Lady Lover- Rockfic, Luluthechoosingcrow - AO3, theladylovingcrow - Deviantart and Wattpad, @sammy_bluebells - Instagram, @imacrowcawcaw - main Tumblr, @theladylovingcrow - writing/art Tumblr, @insannywestan - Sanny shipping Tumblr
> 
> Author's Notes: Random burst of inspiration while eating toast with cream cheese and jam (a highly recommended combo), listening to J. Geils Band, and looking through the photos in my phone. I haven't *really* written Jake and Josh in awhile, technically only in my first story, so here to everyone who likes them (that way).

"Let me photograph you."

"Why should I?"

"You're beautiful."

"Narcissist, but okay." 

Josh snorted and subtly flipped his twin off while adjusting the camera lens, which of course Jake saw. He smirked and gave Josh - and the camera - the bird right back, tossing his hair over his shoulder as he did so. 

Crouching and bending for better angles, Josh *snapped* and *clicked* for a good hour before Jake had finally had enough. 

"Okay, cut it. I don't know how you even have any film left."

"This one has a fairly large roll. Besides, I can't think of something better to fill it with, anyways."

"Aww," Jake cooed, "that's so sweet!"

"I thought it was narcissism, brother dear." Josh responded. "Though, perhaps we both have a case of it..." 

"Mmm, no. You have the ego, and I'm just sexy." 

"Not true, at least not that we each have one and not the other." 

Jake got lightly decked in the shoulder, though he didn't stop grinning. In truth, it felt good to be given so much attention by his extroverted, slightly older brother. Not that they didn't spend a majority of their waking hours together, but here, completely alone save for the camera - Josh's, not media - and the trees, they were together without distractions. 

The sun was setting over the tree line, painting the forest in fuschias and umbers. Up ahead on the trail, a squirrel skittered across, stopping in the middle to stand and stare at them.

Jake crouched down and held out his hand, chittering softly as if to call the animal to him.

Josh muffled his laughter, not wanting to disturb the tranquility too much. "What do you think it's gonna do, come to you like a cat? It's a squirrel, Jakey." 

Jake shrugged and stood back up, throwing an arm over Josh's shoulder and walking back to the log that their backpacks sat on. 

"Dunno, just wanted to try. Can I see the pictures?" 

"Noooo, their mine!" Josh said playfully, holding the camera away from Jake. "Of course you can, but I have to put them on the computer, idiot." 

"I knew that! I just meant when we get back, can I see them before you post them?" 

"Uh huh, sure you did. And I'm probably not going to post any, maybe one or two at most." 

"Really, why?" Jake stopped putting his jacket on, turning to face Josh. 

His brother stopped gathering his stuff too, looking at Jake and the dying sunlight surrounding his head like a halo. 

"Because *I* wanted the pictures of you. This was just our hike, no one else came with us or even knew we went, so..." 

Josh trailed off. Jake knew what he meant: this was a private day, not even one that they shared with their younger brothers, and Josh wanted to capture it for themselves. 

He smiled at his twin, reaching up and tangling a hand in Josh's thick curls. 

"Okay, you can show them to me later. I'm glad we came out here today."

"Me too. I got some great shots of you in that tree, you look like some sort of god."

"If I'm a god," Jake said, stepping closer to Josh, "then you're in charge of whatever is opposite to me, that's how twin gods work." 

Josh nodded. "Artemis and Apollo, solar opposites." 

Jake ignored the pun. "The Divine Twins."

"Gemini."

"Set and Osiris."

"You can't forget their parents, Geb and Nut." 

"Who were they?" 

"Twins, some of the first Gods in Egypt," Josh said. "Nut was the goddess of the sky, and it was said she stretched out above her brother, Geb, god of the Earth, while they made love for eons until Ra separate them with the air. She birthed four children: Osiris, Isis, Set, and Nephthys. Set and Osiris were also twins, unfortunately Set was so steeped in jealousy that he clawed his way out of Nut's womb and eventually murdered his brother." 

They both looked to the sky, watching the first twinkling stars pull back the covers of the dark and step out. Josh shivered and Jake wrapped his arm around him again, melding their bodies together.

"I'd never kill you."

"Gee, thanks," Josh snorted, cold face buried in Jake's shoulder. 

"And I hope we never get seperated." 

"You know we won't," Josh said, pulling back to look at him. "We wouldn't let it. Why would we, anyways? We're adults, what we do is our business." 

"But if the gods themselves can get separated, what could we do?" 

"Stop." Josh took Jake's face in both hands, running his thumbs over his brow and cheek bones. "Nothing is ever going to happen, as long as we're careful and don't have sex literally all day like they apparently did. You know that I wouldn't ever let you go. If something happens..." 

"It happens to both of us," Jake finished; something they had agreed upon long ago, even before they knew what troubles their love could potentially bring. 

They smiled softly at one another, enjoying the sweet atmosphere of the forest at night and each other's embrace. Their foreheads tipped together, eyes closed, heads titled to the left and breathing getting shallower.

Josh hummed into the kiss, almost too low to be discernable. He moved a hand back into Jake's hair, holding his head tight. 

Jake's tongue explored Josh's mouth, eager to finally get what he'd been after all day. His brother's lips drowned out his moans and sighs, their grinding hips and wandering hands making noise only inside their heads. 

An owl called out from somewhere unseen, breaking the spell. Josh pulled back first, his grinning lips pink and a little puffy. 

They picked up their stuff again and started walking back, hand in hand and legs moving in tandem. 

"Would you want to actually be a god?" 

Jake hummed, considering. 

"No," he answered after a minute, "there's too much at stake. If you're a god, then everyone knows your business and is always asking for favors. I'd rather live a shorter, better life with you than be tormented by mortals or torn apart for eternity." 

"Wow, that was pessimistically romantic."

"Shut up, you agree with me."

"Never said I didn't. Now hurry up, I don't why you walk slower than me when your legs are longer; I wanna take some more pictures of you." 

Jacob grinned and started running, pulling Josh stumbling and cursing behind him by the hand.


End file.
